UI product translation issue detect mechanisms are described below.
A first UI product translation issue detect mechanism corresponds to multiple language UI testing. This is a way of finding issues in a user interface in which strings are first translated by a linguist (i.e., by a human), and then test engineers verify the product UI in multiple language environments. A problem exists with this mechanism in that testing the product UI in different languages is fairly time consuming. Additionally, the test effort increases when more languages are supported in the product UI.
A second UI product translation detect mechanism involves “pseudo testing.” This mechanism uses machine translation (e.g., machine translation software) to translate strings from a first language (e.g., English) into multiple languages, and then the translated product UI is tested with the “pseudo” translated strings. A problem exists with pseudo testing in that there remains a need to test the product UI with accurately translated strings from the UI level. A problem also exists in that the machine translated strings are often not the same length as to the strings translated by linguists. As such, the fact that no issue is reported after machine translation cannot guarantee that no issue is reported after human translation.
A third UI product translation detect mechanism involves static code analysis, which finds issues at the source code level (the code used to create the UI product). A problem exists in that for many modern products (especially web based products), the maximum length of each element can be obtained when they are being rendered in containers (i.e., UIs being rendered in web browsers). Furthermore, the issue detection accuracy is often fairly low.
There is a need to provide for a UI translation product solution that provides for an accurate and less time consuming method than the ones described above.